


Si può solo andare avanti

by Kazaha_87



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al finale della terza stagione, fra quando Geneus arriva al tempio per vedere Shinou e la sconfitta del Soushu nascente, Murata, influenzato dai ricordi di Geneus coi quali entra in risonanza, crolla e ora sta a Shinou prendere la situazione in mano adesso che il suo Daikenja pare aver raggiunto il limite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si può solo andare avanti

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler per chi non avesse visto il finale della terza stagione, perché riprende due delle scene nell'anime...
> 
> Ormai l'ho scritta un anno e mezzo fa subito dopo aver finito di vedere l'anime ed è rimasta nel mio pc come molto altro di quello che ho scritto, però, già che c'ero, ho pensato di postarla...  
> L'ho riletta e ho pensato potesse valere la pena!
> 
> Spero vi piaccia! :)
> 
> ...per le poche lettrici italiane, per farmi perdonare del fatto di aver tolto la versione italiana di Roll With The Wind...  
> Questa almeno è conclusa e non la modificherò né tradurrò... ;)

Murata Ken uscì dal tempio di Shinou con passo deciso e sguardo fermo e al contempo grave, pronto ad affrontare forse il suo errore più grande.

“Ti stavo aspettando”, esclamò a colui che gli si poneva di fronte.

Geneus, o meglio la marionetta che conteneva in sé i ricordi del _vero_ Geneus, lo fissò.

Era giunto al tempio con ciò che rimaneva delle sue forze, pronto a tutto pur di esaudire il desiderio del proprietario di quei ricordi che, in questa vita, era lui.

“Soukoku no Daikenja” fu tutto ciò che rispose questi, a mo' di saluto.

Quelle tre parole da sole, ad ogni modo, volevano già dire tutto: non c’era motivo di aggiungere altro. Lui _sapeva_.

“Ero certo che saresti venuto”, continuò il giovane celando, con l'esperienza di più di quattro millenni di vita vissuta, quel fardello che sentiva crescere sul proprio cuore quasi a soffocarlo; ma, nonostante tutto, era pronto a mettere in atto ciò che aveva pianificato ormai da tempo, immaginando che quel momento sarebbe prima o poi giunto.  
“Se fosse stato per me…", fece una pausa quando si rese conto delle parole che gli erano uscite di bocca e si corresse. "Volevo dire: se fosse stato _per il vero Geneus"_ , rimarcò, cercando di ristabilire quella barriera tra sé e qualcuno che era stato, è vero, ma ormai duemila anni prima - e ne passa di acqua sotto ai punti in duemila anni! - "...lui sarebbe venuto.”

“Dov’è?”, chiese quell'ombra, allo stremo delle forze dopo aver speso quasi tutto quel che gli rimaneva per giungere lì.

Faticava addirittura a parlare, ma, ora che ce l'aveva fatta, ora che aveva finalmente raggiunto il tempio, doveva tenere duro e compiere quell'ultimo sforzo per poter finalmente morire soddisfatto...

Murata si limitò a fissarlo senza una parola.

“Shinou Heika è qui, non è vero?”, domandò ancora una volta quell'aberrazione, stavolta più esplicito, impaziente.

_Perché il Daikenja tergiversava?_

Era sicuro che Shinou Heika fosse lì, ma quel silenzio stava cominciando a mettergli ansia.

Murata tacque per un tempo che parve infinito al suo cuore che stava tirando gli ultimi, ma, infine, quell'uomo plurimillenario attualmente nel corpo di quel che era poco più di un bambino, confermò.

Il volto consunto di Geneus si aprì in un sorriso di gioia e sollievo, ma, quando il giovane si frappose tra lui e la porta del tempio, quella gioia divenne rabbia.

 _“Spostati!”,_ gli impose, esausto, allo stremo, ma pronto a tutto.

Ormai, infatti, non aveva più nulla da perdere…sempre che avesse mai avuto qualcosa.

“Non posso.” fu la inaspettata risposta che Geneus si sentì rivolgere.

_Che significava?! Perché?! ...non capiva..._

E a quel punto, dietro il giovane antico, giunsero anche Shori e Ulrike.

Per un attimo Geneus pensò che il fratello del Maoh potesse aiutarlo, che fosse dalla sua parte, che fosse uscito per lui, ma, quando anche questi si limitò a guardarlo con pietà e ad esclamare un mesto “Mi dispiace”, la sua ira si scatenò appieno.

“ANCHE TU!!”, lo accusò. “Non permetterò a nessuno di intromettersi a questo punto!”

Era un avvertimento per chiunque avesse osato mettersi in mezzo: sentiva che stava per morire, che le forze stavano scemando e venendo lentamente meno del tutto, ma era pronto ad usare le maniere forti, se necessario.

Ma Murata aveva previsto tutto, anche quella reazione disperata, e ordinò a Ulrike di creare una barriera attorno a quella minaccia.

Geneus provò ad opporre resistenza e a distruggerla, ma ciò che ne ricavò fu solo dolore e nemmeno una scalfitura sul muro trasparente che era stato eretto a quel punto fra lui e tutti gli altri.

Si sentì un animale in gabbia e non capiva perché, perché gli stessero facendo questo.

Il Daikenja sapeva cosa voleva, sapeva che non era pericoloso... sapeva che era venuto a morire e che quello era il suo ultimo - nonché unico - desiderio!

Lo sapeva perché anche lui l'aveva vissuto! Perciò perché ora sembrava volergli proibire quell'ultima richiesta?

...nemmeno ai condannati a morte per i crimini più efferati veniva negato l'ultimo desiderio! Quindi perché mai proprio colui che aveva lasciato indietro una memoria della sua stessa anima, della sua stessa vita, dovesse decidere di fargli un torto simile proprio non lo capiva!

E come poteva capire?!

Murata, davanti alla sua confusione, si avvicinò comunque lentamente al bordo della barriera che lui stesso aveva imposto alla Prima Sacerdotessa di innalzare, e le sue intenzioni non vacillarono.

“So qual è il tuo desiderio.", confermò all'implicita domanda che trapelava dallo sguardo di quella creatura dannata. "Duemila anni fa, quando la vita di Geneus si stava spegnendo", rimembrò pur cercando di mantenere quanto più distacco era capace da quella vita che avrebbe tanto voluto dimenticare e che ora gli si mostrava davanti agli occhi in tutta la sua debolezza, in tutta la sua vulnerabilità... in tutta la sua fragilità. E _mai_ avrebbe voluto che Shinou lo vedesse in quello stato, mai avrebbe voluto che lui sapesse il grado di sofferenza che era arrivato a sopportare in quella che forse fu la sua esistenza più travagliata di sempre... ed eppure ora era lì, di fronte a lui, e Shinou era oltre quelle mura alle sue spalle... e poteva vederlo... e poteva percepire la sua sofferenza.  
Era un'ombra del vecchio se stesso, ma era una copia accurata... troppo.  
"La sua ultima aspirazione", riprese, "fu quella di poter rivedere almeno per una volta un uomo.” - un uomo che ormai non era più tale da molto, moltissimo tempo, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma si trattenne al sentire la voce di quella creatura che si faceva chiamare col suo vecchio nome sovrapporsi alla propria mentre riviveva quegli stessi ricordi che lui aveva dovuto cercare scavando secoli e secoli addietro ma che per questo essere erano invece fin troppo vividi, seppure non suoi.

“Desideravo vedere Shinou”, Ken lo sentì completare a sua volta.

“Sì”, confermò Murata. “Tu sei me”. Poi si corresse, ancora una volta: stava avendo troppe défaillances per i suoi gusti da quando Geneus era comparso alle porte del tempio! “Tu _eri_ me. È per questa ragione che so ciò che provi. E ora, ancora una volta, la tua vita si sta lentamente spegnendo.", sentenziò come se, esternando quella consapevolezza che avevano entrambi, ciò potesse dissolvere parte dell'irritazione montante verso la sua stessa non richiesta empatia nei confronti di qualcuno che aveva deciso di non essere mai più... perché la sofferenza per il distacco che aveva provato in quella vita, la nostalgia, il _bisogno_ di Shinou era qualcosa che, se avesse provato ancora, era sicuro che avrebbe  _disintegrato_  la sua anima senza possibilità di salvezza, a quel punto. "Tuttavia il tuo unico pensiero, il tuo solo desiderio, rimane quello…”, concluse, contrariato da quell'antico se stesso.

Tuttavia a quel punto si scansò di lato, facendo in modo che Geneus potesse finalmente vedere colui che bramava, colui per cui aveva vissuto e che, in un certo senso, era stato importante quanto l'aria che respirava per vivere...

Sempre che questo abominio che gli stava dinanzi avesse mai avuto davvero bisogno di aria per vivere - pensò.

Geneus, incredulo, alla vista del solo oggetto dei suoi desideri di una vita vissuta - seppure non sua da principio, ma che negli anni lo era comunque diventata - e al vedere che stava bene, che le parole del Daikenja e del Maoh sul fatto che la missione era stata finalmente portata a termine e che era riuscita, a quel punto fu invaso da una gioia che non aveva mai provato in tutta la sua vita.

Ma, quando tentò di avvicinarsi, venne bloccato dalla barriera eretta da Ulrike e, tornando in sé, cominciò a preoccuparsi.

“…ciò che provi, tuttavia” riprese Murata dopo una pausa che parve eterna, come a tentare di spiegargli che tutto ciò che aveva fatto, tutto quel che aveva vissuto, non solo era stato inutile, bensì addirittura  _problematico_ in quanto doloroso almeno per entrambi, “non ti appartiene, non viene da te". Un verdetto. "...è il fantasma di tutti i rimpianti che il _vero_ Geneus si è lasciato alle spalle.”, confessò poi e, a quelle stesse sue ultime parole, improvvisamente, i sensi di colpa, l’immagine davanti ai suoi occhi di quel che era stata la sua esistenza più travagliata in assoluto e che risvegliava ricordi dolorosi all’inverosimile, il senso di responsabilità insito in lui sin dai primi ricordi di quando era il Daikenja di Shinou, vennero improvvisamente a galla tutti insieme.

“Sono parzialmente responsabile di averti creato”, riprese, rimproverando il vecchio se stesso e _non_ la povera vittima che aveva davanti agli occhi e che ora avrebbe dovuto pagare per degli errori che non erano nemmeno suoi. Poi, dopo una lunga pausa pesante come il peso del mondo sulle spalle di Atlante, la dolorosa sentenza: “…ed è per questo che ora ti guarderò morire.”

Geneus non credette alle proprie orecchie.

Non doveva finire così. _Non poteva finire così!_

Shinou si avvicinò di qualche passo e il suo sguardo era duro, forse verso l'abominevole ma innocente creatura che gli stava dinanzi e che ingiustamente aveva vissuto inutilmente un'esistenza di sofferenza che non si meritava, forse verso se stesso, che era stato responsabile dapprima della sofferenza protratta per ben _quattromila anni_ dell’uomo più importante della sua esistenza e poi di quello che gli stava dinanzi e che, senza capire, lo guardava con occhi pieni di gioia per essere riuscito ad esaudire un desiderio che nemmeno gli apparteneva...

“Oh, povera marionetta assemblata per fare della tua vita una menzogna.", sospirò mesto. "Al termine di tutto questo tornerai alla polvere per mano mia.”

Incredulità, delusione, sofferenza, risentimento fu ciò che pervase l’animo di Geneus, se mai ne aveva posseduto uno. Ma lui  _era_ Geneus, seppure solo grazie ai ricordi che gli erano stati inculcati; e con essi ricordava, seppur non erano mai state sue, _tutte_ le vite precedenti di colui che duemila anni prima era stato un uomo in carne, ossa e sangue!

In quel momento si sentì tradito.

“Io per te… per i tuoi sogni, per i tuoi ideali, io ho…”, protestò, ma Murata non poteva sopportare di sentire simili parole uscire dalle labbra della materializzazione di un suo ricordo. Accuse che entrambi sapevano non essere altro che il frutto di un fresco risentimento, pronunciate solo per ferire quando entrambi sapevano che erano menzogne.

Perché Ken avrebbe potuto accusare Shinou di una miriade di colpe, ma _non_ questa!

E non era una colpa quel desiderio che aveva provato quando lo aveva incontrato la prima volta e poi si era accresciuto in lui quando aveva imparato a conoscerlo meglio di prendersi in carico il fardello di quei sogni ed ideali che avevano mosso la sua prima esistenza e che erano stati l'unica luce in quel nero tunnel di una miriade di vite diverse, di volti diversi che avevano camminato sulla Terra senza altra guida che quel sempre più fievole barlume che, man mano che i secoli trascorrevano, diventava sempre più difficile mantenere acceso.

No, non gliel'avrebbe permesso.

Shinou questo non lo meritava.

Così come non meritava di vedere l'uomo che era stato la sua guida, il suo stratega, il suo consigliere, caduto tanto in basso... ma ormai a questo non poteva più porre rimedio...

“Il Soushu non esiste più.”, lo rimproverò caustico zittendolo. “La nostra promessa di quattromila anni fa è stata mantenuta.", tagliò corto, ripetendo ciò che già gli aveva detto una volta.

Era irritato. Anzi no, era  _furibondo!_

"Quest’Era non ha bisogno di fantasmi del passato che tornino in vita! Anch'io ho da lungo tempo adempiuto ai compiti che mi ero prefissato, quindi, dopo di me, le memorie del Daikenja spariranno per sempre da questo mondo.”, affermò con tono solenne.

Stava davvero, _davvero_ perdendo la pazienza.

Geneus guardò Murata, impotente giunto a questo punto: non credeva che la sua fine sarebbe giunta in questo modo, per mano di colui per il quale aveva vissuto!  
Ma subito prima della fine, quando sentì le forze mancargli, Geneus crollò a terra in preda ad un dolore lancinante e in lui riaffiorarono antiche reminiscenze del passato, ricordi di un ricordo...

E fu in quel momento che le sue urla, sotto lo sguardo sconcertato di tutti, si mischiarono improvvisamente a quelle di Ken mentre anche quel giovane corpo si piegava su se stesso per il dolore mentre con le mani si premeva le tempie nella speranza di farlo smettere.

In quell'istante Shinou indugiò, e Ulrike, distratta e confusa a sua volta da ciò che stava avvenendo davanti ai loro occhi, indebolì la barriera.

La connessione tra Geneus e Murata si dissolse quando il corpo di quella sventurata creatura cominciò a dissolversi, ma ansimante il giovane rimase a terra, incapace momentaneamente di pensare mentre in lui un turbinio di sensazioni che aveva da lungo tempo represso e regredito a 'sensazioni di qualcun altro', come se guardasse un film ogni volta che esse riaffioravano, lo pervasero scuotendolo da capo a piedi in una soverchiante quanto spiacevole sensazione.

Ken era diventato più forte di così nei secoli, aveva imparato a sopportare il peso dei ricordi di così tante vite ignorando che fossero sue e fingendo invece che fossero semplicemente racconti che non lo riguardavano del tutto. Aveva imparato a vivere ogni cosa con distacco e discernimento, ma in quel momento i ricordi erano stati troppo vividi, come non erano più da troppo tempo, al punto da sopraffarlo completamente e da frantumare in un istante tutte le barriere che in quattromila anni aveva creato attorno a sé per difendersi e per sopravvivere a se stesso e al peso che portava sulle spalle.

Non credeva che tutto ciò fosse ancora così importante, così rilevante: aveva adempiuto ai suoi doveri, aveva mantenuto la sua promessa e ora era Murata Ken: né Geneus, né il Soukoku no Daikenja, anche se i ricordi di quelle vite passate vivevano ancora in lui.

Era stato così tante cose, così tante persone, che aveva dovuto apprendere l'arte di vivere alla giornata, lui che invece era sempre stato quello che pianificava tutto, che doveva capire a fondo ogni cosa, ogni persona, ogni situazione.

Maledì se stesso per aver lasciato indietro quella memoria fra tutte: aveva risvegliato un sentimento che non avrebbe mai voluto riprovare, un bisogno, un desiderio che l’avevano condotto quasi alla pazzia in quella lontana vita di duemila anni prima e che ora, come per punizione divina, era stato obbligato a fronteggiare nuovamente per rimediare a quell'incalcolabile errore di valutazione che il suo io passato aveva fatto.

Sotto i suoi occhi ciechi a ciò che in quel momento risiedeva al di fuori dei suoi ricordi, sensi di colpa, rimpianti e rimorsi, Geneus scomparve disintegrandosi in infiniti frammenti neri che si dispersero nell'aria in un'esplosione che generò un'onda d’urto che scaraventò via la sacerdotessa, che venne afferrata al volo da Shori impedendole di cadere.

Murata rimase immobile a fissare il vuoto sotto lo sguardo serio e pensieroso di Shinou per diversi istanti finché Ulrike, ripresasi dalla scossa, lo raggiunse di corsa preoccupata.

Il giovane antico si rialzò facendo appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà, ma non rispose alle sue attenzioni.

“Cos'hai visto?”, domandò grave Shinou, e Murata gli diede semplicemente le spalle.

“Un vecchio ricordo”, rispose, e dopo una pausa, quasi stesse parlando a se stesso, aggiunse: “un ricordo decisamente sentimentale…”

“Non dev'essere andato lontano. Non possiamo permettergli di scappare.”, furono le parole di Shinou, che per il momento ritenne più opportuno lasciar cadere lì la questione e risolvere per prima cosa quel problema più impellente.

Ma in quel momento si intromise Shori, nella speranza ci fosse un altro modo per risolvere quella faccenda.

Murata abbassò lo sguardo a terra e, quando Shinou gli impose di tenere da parte la sua simpatia per quella che non era altro che una marionetta in cui ogni pensiero o sentimento era falso, deluso e amareggiato, Shori diede loro le spalle e decise di tornare al castello: non poteva sopportare ulteriormente la vista di Murata e di Shinou, non dopo ciò a cui aveva assistito!

Il giovane lo guardò andar via e poi, parlando più a se stesso che non a lui o agli altri che gli stavano intorno, sussurrò che, per come stava la faccenda, quella era l’unica cosa che lui potesse fare.

Calmatesi un poco le acque, Ulrike tornò nel tempio, ma Murata non si mosse e, sempre dando le spalle all'imponente costruzione e a Shinou, si reimmerse nel flusso caotico dei suoi pensieri frammisti a ricordi per qualche altro istante finché non si riebbe.

“…penserò a un piano.", disse dopo una pausa infinita. "Se lo cercassimo ora rischieremmo di perdere solo tempo. Di certo non vuole essere trovato.”

Si voltò infine verso Shinou e lo fissò negli occhi, serio, quasi affranto. “Dobbiamo eliminarlo. Dobbiamo farlo anche per lui.”

Lo sguardo di Shinou, davanti a quell'espressione sul volto del suo Daikenja, divenne perforante.

Gli fece un cenno col capo per rassicurarlo, ma continuò a fissarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Cos'hai visto?”, ripeté.

Pensava che quella questione potesse attendere, ma ora sapeva che si sbagliava: per questo insistette, e lo sguardo che rifilò al suo Daikenja a quel punto esigeva una risposta più precisa e dettagliata di quella che lui gli aveva dato poc'anzi.

Murata, però, non rispose.

Non voleva rispondere.

“Mi lasceresti solo per un po’?”, gli chiese invece, ma per risposta ricevette solo la stessa domanda di prima.

Ken lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Shinou, per ciò che ho fatto per te, lasciami solo.” gli ordinò fermo, intransigente, ma nemmeno il Daikenja aveva mai potuto dargli ordini o dirgli cosa fare: era sempre stato così. Quattromila anni prima l'aveva preso al suo fianco per ricevere _consigli_ da lui, ma alla fine era sempre spettata a lui la decisione ultima sul da farsi.

“No”

“ _Shinou, maledizione! Non voglio vederti!!_ ”, urlò Ken a quel punto, e non seppe se rimase più stupito lui per aver alzato la voce, o se invece non lo fosse stato colui che gli stava di fronte.

Calò improvvisamente una opprimente cappa di silenzio su di loro, e parve durare secoli, ma Shinou non si mosse.

Si fissarono negli occhi tutto il tempo, in una silenziosa sfida, e, ad un certo punto, lo sguardo di Murata era diventato quasi implorante.

Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa purché quel re capriccioso decidesse di assecondare la sua richiesta di rimanere da solo!

Ma mai quel Shinou aveva visto il suo Daikenja così scosso: nemmeno quando gli aveva mostrato il braccio infettato dal Soushu quattromila anni prima la sua reazione era stata così scomposta! Anzi, dopo un primo attimo di stupore, si era ricomposto quasi subito e gli aveva assicurato che avrebbe trovato un modo per risolvere il problema ad ogni costo.

“Mio Daikenja”, riprese e gli posò gentilmente le mani sulle spalle fissandolo dritto negli occhi. “Per favore, dimmi cos'hai visto… è colpa mia tutto questo, tutto quello che hai vissuto: fa’ che possa portare anch'io il peso del tuo dolore. Te lo devo.”

Un sorriso senza allegria si dipinse sul volto del più giovane e, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di lui per un solo istante, gli afferrò gentilmente le mani per scostarle da sé.

E tuttavia, in un capriccio che nemmeno lui aveva previsto, non le lasciò andare.

Si fissarono per qualche secondo in silenzio, così, e infine Ken, che in quel momento era tornato, per una ragione a lui del tutto sconosciuta, a voler essere, per un istante, di nuovo il Daikenja di Shinou, parlò.

“Shinou", sospirò, rassegnato davanti a tanta cocciutaggine. "Te l’ho già detto una miriade di volte: la decisione di vivere coi ricordi delle mie vite passate è stata mia, _non_ tua. Non hai motivo di accollarti pesi che non ti appartengono.”

“Non dire sciocchezze! Mi appartengono eccome!”, protestò Shinou, “L’hai fatto per me, per salvare _me_!”

“E il mondo per come lo conoscevamo.", aggiunse, pronto, ma sembrava una lezione imparata a memoria... e Ken sapeva che _non_ era una menzogna, ma sapeva anche che, se avesse dovuto pesare le due cose sul piatto della bilancia e avesse dovuto decidere chi dei due avesse ragione in funzione del più pesante dei piatti, lui sarebbe stato nel torto e Shinou dalla parte della ragione. "Shinou", sospirò quell'appellativo con cui l'aveva sempre chiamato così come il biondo primo re del Regno che avevano fondato insieme non si era mai rivolto a lui col suo nome, bensì col titolo che lui stesso gli aveva assegnato dal momento che prese il suo posto al suo fianco, perché - come gli aveva detto una volta più di quattro millenni prima - il suo nome non l'aveva deciso lui, ma che lui fosse il suo stratega, il suo consigliere, il suo braccio destro, invece, sì. "Per favore.", lo pregò. "Lascia che sia io a decidere come affrontare me stesso. Tanto non durerà ancora a lungo: terminata questa vita, dopo quattromila anni, potrò finalmente ricominciare da zero ancora una volta.”

Poi Ken gli sorrise con un sorriso dolceamaro e stanco mentre i suoi occhi, per un istante, mostrarono l'età effettiva della sua anima.

“NO! Non voglio!”, gli gridò Shinou a quel punto, così, all'improvviso, e, senza pensare, come spesso succedeva - era sempre stato impulsivo, lui! Era sempre stato il suo opposto... - strinse il giovane forte a sé.

Shinou stava inspiegabilmente - almeno per il moro - ansimando, e lui stesso non avrebbe saputo dire se, in quel momento, fosse più triste o adirato col suo Daikenja.

E Murata, appoggiato a lui, sentiva il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi a ritmo sempre più accelerato.

Dopo un istante di pura confusione, il giovane tentò di liberarsi dalla presa, ma invano: Shinou era sempre stato più forte di lui, più sincero di lui, e questo lo faceva arrabbiare.

Le labbra di Ken si socchiusero e un sussurro ne uscì... un sussurro che ripetuto, sempre più forte, divenne infine un urlo: “ _SMETTILA_!”.

Cominciò a picchiare Shinou a pugni chiusi con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo per potersi allontanare da lui e dalla sua schietta sincerità e, al contempo, sfogare tutta la sua rabbia repressa.

E quando quel lamento - che divenne presto preghiera - passò da un sussurro a un vero e proprio grido di protesta, l'istante dopo che Shinou, letteralmente _allibito_ da quella reazione, lasciò infine la presa su di lui, Murata si ritrovò, improvvisamente, inginocchiato a terra a urlare e piangere insieme.

Qualcosa, dopo ormai più di quattromila anni, si era rotto dentro di lui: l’equilibrio perfetto che era riuscito a raggiungere con tanti sforzi era stato distrutto senza che lui potesse fare nulla per impedirlo.

Senza che lui se ne rendesse conto prima che fosse troppo tardi...

Shinou, incredulo, vide crollare dinanzi ai suoi occhi l’uomo più pacato, calcolatore e distaccato che avesse mai conosciuto, e rimase senza parole come così di rado gli accadeva.

Però si chinò a sua volta di fronte a lui e gli pose una mano sul capo, dolcemente; e tuttavia, per la sorpresa, Murata, con un gridò quasi selvaggio, colpì il braccio di Shinou per allontanarlo da sé e interrompere quel contatto.

“Vattene! Non mi toccare! VATTENE!!”, gli intimò sempre gridando. “Ora sono Murata Ken! Non sono né il tuo Daikenja, né Geneus, né nessun altro!", protestò, più a se stesso che non al povero Shinou che, per la prima volta, vedeva il suo Daikenja crollare. "Non ti devo più nulla! Ora posso vivere la mia vita, decidere ciò che voglio, _amare_ chi voglio! Non devi più essere tu! _Non voglio più che sia tu!_ ”, si lasciò sfuggire quella confessione senza rendersene nemmeno conto in un primo momento e, con le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto copiose, Ken tornò a fissare per terra.

Ma Shinou, che era sempre stato noto per la sua scarsa pazienza, a quel punto lo afferrò per il bavero e gli impose a forza di alzarsi.

“ _Guardami_.”, gli ordinò, ma Murata non alzò lo sguardo: sapeva di aver detto troppo e si vergognava per la sua debolezza. Si vergognava per il fatto che col tempo l’affetto e la devozione fossero diventati qualcosa di più intenso e doloroso.

“Daikenja Murata Ken, guardami! È un ordine!”, alzò la voce Shinou a quel punto e, al sentire il suo _attuale_ nome pronunciato insieme all'appellativo che per decenni in vita e ancora adesso era stato l'unico nome con cui il suo sovrano si rivolgeva a lui,Murata non poté che obbedire.

Shinou lo fissò con sguardo serio e con un’intensità tale che più volte Ken sentì il bisogno di distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.

Ma resistette: in fondo era un ordine del suo re.

Mai, dalla sua prima esistenza ad oggi, aveva provato vergogna per qualcosa di fronte a lui - a meno di poco prima, quando Geneus era giunto infine al tempio per mostrarsi a Shinou - ma in quel preciso istante la trasparenza dell’animo di Shinou, sempre sincero, sempre fedele, sempre pieno di fiducia verso gli altri, sempre pieno di sogni e ideali meravigliosi, era qualcosa che non si sentiva in grado di sopportare, e quando infine non riuscì più a sostenere il peso di quella sincera limpidezza dello sguardo di lui e si sentì costretto ad abbassare gli occhi pur andando contro il volere del suo sovrano, Shinou gli afferrò il mento e, incapace di controllare la sua forza e la sua rabbia, strinse forte e gli impose di fissarlo ancora una volta.

“ _Daikenja Murata Ken_ ”, ripeté quasi minaccioso. “Dopo quattromilaventisette anni io sono tornato ad avere un corpo e tu sei di nuovo qui al mio fianco. Tutti i miei sogni, tutti i miei ideali si sono realizzati soltanto perché _tu_ eri accanto a me allora, e perché per questi quattromilaventisette anni tu mi sei stato fedele. Sei stato mio amico prima ancora che mio stratega: lo sai bene, e senza di te _nulla_ sarebbe diventato ciò che è diventato. _Io_ non sarei stato quello che sono ora né, probabilmente, quello che sono stato allora, quando le nostre vite si sono incrociate la prima volta.”

“Shinou…”, sussurrò Murata confuso, sorpreso da quella sincera confessione, nel momento in cui questi tacque in modo tale da lasciargli il tempo di comprendere e assimilare il significato delle sue parole.

Poi, Shinou aprì la mano destra e alzò il braccio al cielo con un sorriso rassicurante e, quando Murata capì, sbalordito e ancora stordito da tutto quello che era successo e stava ancora succedendo, il giovane antico sorrise a sua volta e attese in un turbinio di sensazioni contrastanti che quella mano calasse su di lui.

Col volto ancora girato per la veemenza del colpo che rispecchiava l’intensità dei sentimenti di Shinou per lui, si ritrovò infine a fissare il vuoto per un istante. Poi si girò verso l’artefice di quel gesto e, vedendo che ora questi sorrideva raggiante, imbarazzato all'inverosimile, si portò le mani al volto e, fissando i piedi di lui, tentò di coprire il rossore che sentì avvampare sul suo viso.

“Daikenja Murata Ken” gli sussurrò dolcemente a quel punto afferrandogli le mani ancora sul suo volto e attendendo.

Con uno sguardo che solo un'altra volta gli aveva mostrato, quando Shinou gli aveva chiesto di diventare il suo Daikenja e gli aveva porto la mano, Ken guardò la fonte di ogni suo dolore, ma, allo stesso tempo, di tutte le sue gioie più grandi, e gli permise di abbassargli le mani dal viso e di ammirare il rossore su di esso, che andava ben oltre il segno lasciato dallo schiaffo che aveva ricevuto.

Shinou gli posò sulla guancia dolente la stessa mano che l’aveva colpito e si chinò su di lui per suggellare la loro nuova promessa con un bacio profondo.

Poi, dopo un lungo e intenso istante, quel re capriccioso si staccò infine da lui ed esclamò: “Dobbiamo risolvere il problema con Geneus, ora.”

Murata lo guardò serio e sospirò, colto da un pessimo presagio.

“Dobbiamo prima trovarlo…”, rispose, e sperò di sbagliarsi.

 -&-

S’era fatta quasi l’ora del tramonto e il cielo cominciava a rosseggiare quando una nube nera si formò sulla città e comparve Geneus, ormai irriconoscibile e privo di tutta la sua umanità: era diventato un mostro distruttore senza più un briciolo di raziocinio in lui.

Murata e Shinou erano all’interno del tempio quando percepirono la formazione di quell’aura maligna e si precipitarono immediatamente, come chiunque nel tempio, alla finestra più vicina verso la città per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

Ulrike raggiunse i due dopo pochi minuti e li trovò entrambi a fissare in silenzio fuori dalla finestra.

“Heika. Geika.”

Shinou si voltò mentre Ken rimase a fissare fuori, assorto, come se non avesse sentito la voce della sacerdotessa.

“Daikenja…”, gli sussurrò Shinou nel tentativo di rassicurarlo e tranquillizzarlo mentre gli posò una mano sulla spalla per riscuoterlo dai suoi pensieri. Ma lui stesso non era né tranquillo né rassicurato... anzi...

Quando infine Murata si voltò, Ulrike poté leggere chiaramente _per la prima volta_  la preoccupazione sul suo volto.

“Geika…”, gli si rivolse incerta a quel punto.

Incapace di parlare, temendo di esternare ciò che provava più di quanto non stesse già facendo in quel momento, Ken tornò a fissare, senza una parola, fuori, in lontananza, quel frutto della sua vanità ormai disumanizzato.

Shinou si voltò dapprima verso Ken, poi verso Ulrike e, autorevole, congedò la donna.

Nuovamente soli, il saggio colpì con tutte le sue forze il pugno sul davanzale della finestra, pentendosi amaramente, in quel momento come non mai, dell’errore che aveva compiuto duemila anni prima lasciandosi quell'ombra alle spalle.

Shinou gli posò nuovamente una mano sulla spalla e lo obbligò, con quel gesto fermo, a voltarsi a guardarlo e, quando furono uno di fronte all'altro, gli posò anche l’altra mano sulla spalla libera e lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

Non c'era esitazione nel suo sguardo, ma un occhio attento vi avrebbe riconosciuto un velo di tristezza mista a rimpianti e rimorsi in quella strenua fermezza.

“Perdonami.”, fu l’unica parola che disse al suo promesso e lui, senza nessun preavviso, con tutta la forza che aveva, per tutta risposta gli sferrò un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco talmente potente e improvviso che Shinou rimase piegato in due per diversi istanti, troppo sorpreso per parlare; poi il giovane, dopo averlo fissato in quella posizione per un paio di secondi, tornò a guardare fuori l’orrore che era nato esclusivamente per causa sua.

Quando finalmente Shinou riuscì a rialzarsi, gli pose nuovamente una mano sulla spalla con una delicatezza che rifletteva tutto il suo affetto per lui.

“Andiamo…”, gli disse solo, e ora si sentiva nel tono della sua voce tutta la sua tristezza.

Ormai non c’era più bisogno di nasconderla: non al suo Daikenja.

Murata si voltò.

Il suo sguardo era vuoto...

Ora doveva solo tornare a non provare nulla... Doveva tornare a quando ne era stato capace al punto da tradire Yuuri per lui, con la sola speranza di un miracolo.

Shinou gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo ridestò dal torpore in cui era finito e nel quale, probabilmente, stava cercando di rifugiarsi.

In fondo, conosceva fin troppo bene il suo Daikenja...

“Morire per te non mi pesa…”, gli confidò a cuore aperto, “Forse avevi ragione quando dicevi che nel presente non devono vivere i fantasmi del passato. Forse è giusto che io e te lasciamo alle nuove generazioni il loro destino, senza intrometterci ulteriormente… così come è giusto che siamo noi a rimediare ai nostri errori del passato.”

“È stato un _mio_ errore, Shinou, non tuo.”, lo corresse per l'ennesima volta, ma lui scosse il capo.

“No, ogni errore che hai commesso è anche colpa mia che ti ho costretto a tutto questo.”

Murata sospirò, scosse il capo e, infine, con un mesto sorriso rassegnato che si fermava alle labbra, lo prese per mano e lo condusse alle porte del tempio, il suo passo calmo ma deciso.

Guardò la strada che conduceva alla città e infine si voltò verso Shinou, serio.

“Quante volte devo ripeterti che è stata tutta una mia scelta?!”, lo rimproverò. “Quando ho afferrato la tua mano quel giorno ho deciso che sarei stato al tuo fianco e che ti avrei aiutato ad esaudire i tuoi sogni di un mondo unito e pacifico, una terra di pace e prosperità.", gli disse. _"Ho fatto mio_ quel sogno e _insieme_ l’abbiamo realizzato, e sono stato _io_ a farti la promessa che ti avrei liberato dal Soushu. _Io_ ho promesso e _mia_ è la responsabilità di ogni cosa che mi riguarda. L’ho fatto per te, per la salvezza del mondo che avevamo creato insieme, _e_ _perché volevo,_ quindi smettila di colpevolizzarti più del necessario.”

Shinou lo guardò con affetto, rispetto e amore; poi lo baciò profondamente e disse solo una parola: “Grazie”.

Si diressero veloci verso la città a piedi, perché camminare era meglio che stare fermi, seduti e senza fare nulla in un silenzio straripante di rimpianti e rimorsi.

Salirono insieme sulle mura nel punto più vicino a Geneus perché Murata potesse condividere i suoi poteri con quelli di Shinou nel momento cruciale, ma in quel momento comparve il Maoh.

Shinou e Murata si guardarono e, in un tacito accordo sancito da un cenno di assenso del capo, Shinou fece per intromettersi per risolvere il _loro_ problema quando Ken lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trattenne per un attimo.

Il biondo primo re si voltò e, dopo un lungo scambio di sguardi, Ken disse solo “Prego”, e poi lasciò la presa.

Ricevette per risposta un sorriso triste ma riconoscente. Poi Shinou si voltò e tornò alla missione che entrambi si erano prefissati di portare a termine: eliminare la memoria di Geneus per sempre da questo mondo.

A quel punto il saggio raggiunse Wolfram e Conrad poco oltre, dove li aveva visti poco prima.

“Come avevo previsto, non c’è modo di fermarlo giunti a questo punto…”, ma appena Murata finì di pronunciare quelle parole, tutt'intorno a loro rimbombò una voce.

“Chi sono? Sono davvero nient’altro che una marionetta? Perché mai sono nato? Non hanno davvero significato nulla i giorni che ho vissuto? Per cosa sto vivendo? Perché permette a quell'uomo di stare al suo fianco? Una marionetta. Ma io chi sono? Io… io… per Shinou, per Shinou Heika…”

Geneus attaccò il Maoh e lui non reagì, ma Shinou finalmente apparve tra i due nel cielo facendo da scudo a Yuuri, l’attuale re dei demoni, per risolvere ciò che _non_ lo riguardava.

“Non credevo che potesse usare i suoi poteri al di fuori del tempio!”, esclamò sorpreso Wolfram da in cima alle mura, e Murata sospirò e gli rispose, piatto, che non c’era motivo di trattenersi se era per evitare un disastro.

“Avete sentito entrambi quella voce, no?”, domandò ai due giovani al suo fianco il saggio; poi continuò: “Può anche essere stata colpa di Alazon che l’ha creato, ma è colpa mia e di Shinou se si trova nello stato in cui lo vedete adesso: è _per questo_ che da questo momento in poi saremo noi a occuparci del resto.”, dichiarò.

Poi fece qualche passo avanti e urlò: “È per questo, Shibuya, che non devi sentirti obbligato ad accollarti le _nostre_ responsabilità! Mi senti, Shibuya?!”

E a quel punto Shinou intervenne a sua volta, rivolto però a Geneus, adesso, - o a quel che di quell'ombra rimaneva - per enfatizzare le parole del suo Daikenja.

“Non importa cosa tu sia per me, non ti permetterò di devastare il Paese che io ho creato!”

Per tutta risposta Geneus lo attaccò e Shinou, afflitto, esclamò tristemente: "Folle creatura!", poi sospirò, "Sei così traviato che non mi riconosci nemmeno?”

Murata, nel frattempo, si concentrò e ancora una volta, così come aveva già fatto con Yuuri tempo addietro, condivise i suoi poteri con Shinou per dargli la forza di distruggere quel mostro.

“Mi dispiace”, sussurrò prima di attaccare a sua volta. Poi, quando poté avvicinarsi per il colpo finale, gli posò una mano su una spalla e gli spiegò: “Sei una creatura che non ha il diritto di esistere in questo mondo: per questa ragione ti riporterò al nulla. Tuttavia non dovrai andare da solo: sparirò anch'io con te.”

“È il corso di eventi che abbiamo deciso insieme”, spiegò Murata quasi più a se stesso che ai due fratelli dietro di lui che assistevano impotenti alla scena.

“Grazie per il tuo duro lavoro in tutti questi anni.”, riprese Shinou rivolto a Geneus. “Il tuo compito è stato adempiuto. Ora vieni con me…”

Ma il Maoh, che era rimasto zitto fino a quel momento, arrivò al punto da non riuscire più a sopportare quelle che reputò un mucchio di sciocchezze.

“ _Siete un branco di folli che vi prendete una libertà dietro l’altra! Spegnete i bollenti spiriti e ascoltatemi!_ ”, gridò a quel punto.

Shinou, sorpreso nonostante tutto, si voltò verso di lui e Yuuri riprese, stavolta rivolto a lui: “I risultati che hai adempiuto in passato contano poco", gli disse. "Adesso la corona dello Shin Makoku è passata in mano mia. Per questa ragione è ora il _mio_ compito quello di proteggere questo Paese! Non permetto _a nessuno_ di ficcare il naso in faccende che non li riguardino!”, e a queste parole prese le redini della situazione, e non vide ragioni.

E a quelle stesse parole le gambe di Ken, che osservava dal basso quella scena, cedettero all'improvviso mentre, dentro di sé, ringraziò dal più profondo del suo cuore dell'esistenza di Yuuri.

Aveva compiuto un miracolo quasi insperato nel debellare definitivamente il Soushu salvando, inoltre, l'anima corrotta di Shinou e purificandola, riuscendo dove nemmeno lui era riuscito in quattromila anni, e ora, quel giovane ingenuo che dentro di sé portava l'anima del Maoh, ne stava compiendo un altro.

Si asciugò con la manica una lacrima di sollievo che cadde a rigargli una guancia e, in quel momento, comprese appieno cosa fosse l'umiltà e accettò la sconfitta: era stato il Daikenja, lo stratega più saggio di tutti i tempi, ma in confronto all'attuale Maoh scoloriva.

Ed era _felice_ che fosse così.

Proprio quando però tutto sembrava risolto, il terrore gli mozzò il respiro quando vide Shinou, trapassato da parte a parte da Geneus, cadere nel vuoto.

Yuuri afferrò al volo lo spirito del primo re e, spostandolo finalmente da parte, portò a termine ciò che aveva intenzione di fare sin dal principio: salvare Geneus. E, nel far ciò, debellò così pure quello che probabilmente era un Soushu nascente.

Quando infine Yuuri tornò con l’anima di Geneus, Murata prese la decisione, dato che questi non aveva più un corpo nel quale tornare, di assorbirla, dato che questi era già, in un certo senso, parte di lui.

Ma in quello stesso momento, terminato il suo compito, le forze di Yuuri vennero a mancare e svenne.

 

Per un giorno intero il Maoh rimase a letto senza svegliarsi e, nel frattempo, Murata tornò al tempio, dove trovò Shinou, nonostante fosse nella Sala della Cascata, grande come una mano.

Dato che il suo corpo era formato di Maryoku e che egli ne aveva usato la maggior parte per cercare di eliminare Geneus, pronto a morire con lui, doveva aspettarselo, ma tuttavia la sorpresa di trovare il suo promesso sposo di quelle dimensioni fu grande... più grande di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere.

Sorpresa che, ad ogni modo, riuscì a nascondere in fretta.

“Mai è esistito un Maoh più generoso e misericordioso.”, fu la prima cosa che Ken gli disse, una volta che Ulrike li lasciò soli, spostando l'attenzione dalla propria sorpresa su qualcos'altro. Fece una pausa e poi, pensieroso, commentò: “Chissà se ce lo meritiamo…”, disse.

“Temo per la sua vita”, gli rispose l'altro con concerno, sì, ma non troppo, anche se a lui doveva moltissimo: in fondo lui non era che uno spirito, ormai, ed esisteva da più di quattromila anni, e aveva visto nascere e morire molti, moltissimi re, regine, e tutti gli altri. “Potrebbe aver usato tutto il suo Maryoku e non svegliarsi più.”

Murata sospirò, ma più perché non poteva fare nulla, a quel punto, che non per altro. Poi chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò per condividere il suo Maryoku con quello di Shinou, abbastanza perché questi potesse tornare delle sue dimensioni normali.

“Non durerà molto…ci vorrà tempo perché il tuo Maryoku torni com'era…”, gli disse, e Shinou, ignorando le sue ultime parole che, oltretutto, erano qualcosa che già sapeva, lo zittì rubando un bacio all'uomo a cui si era promesso.

Ken, colto insolitamente alla sprovvista, si ritrovò ad arrossire come una vergine.

Provò ad allontanarlo da sé, reputando che quello non fosse né il luogo né il momento per un simile scambio di effluvi, ma presto, stretto in quella morsa tra le sue braccia e perdendosi nel turbinio di sensazioni che quel bacio aveva risvegliato in lui, Ken smise di opporre resistenza e cominciò a ricambiare a sua volta finché non si staccò dopo diversi minuti, e solo perché a corto di fiato.

Nelle sue vite precedenti si era sposato, aveva avuto dei figli - come uomo e come donna -, aveva vissuto molte vite serene tra quelle più travagliate, ma Shinou era tutta un'altra storia!

Shinou era Shinou, e lui non aveva mai osato toccarlo, avvicinarsi troppo, dare troppa confidenza.

Erano sempre stati amici, sin dal primo momento, per anni - e secoli, e millenni - si era sentito come una balia per un bambino capriccioso, e tuttavia, insieme, avevano condiviso lo stesso sogno e gli stessi ideali... ma l’idea di essere promessi era qualcosa di completamente nuovo, e inaspettato, e insperato... e, stranamente, la stava trovando una cosa più difficile del previsto a cui abituarsi!

“Mio Daikenja, mio Daikenja Murata Ken.”, sussurrò Shinou nel suo orecchio mentre, con una mano, lo accarezzò dolcemente su una guancia, “Dovremmo annunciarlo a tutti non appena si saranno calmate le acque.”, gli ricordò, e Ken annuì soltanto e gli sorrise.

“Speriamo che Yuuri si riprenda…”, sospirò, meno afflitto di quanto avrebbe dovuto, forse, ma avere Shinou, e averlo in questo modo che non credeva possibile e che non si era nemmeno mai sognato di sperare, lo rendeva euforico nonostante tutto... e doveva a Shibuya la sua felicità, è vero... ma, egoisticamente, non riusciva ad essere abbattuto come ne sarebbe convenuto per lui in un momento del genere...

Sospirò per l'ennesima volta, sentendosi in colpa, per un istante, del fatto che aver vissuto così a lungo l'avesse privato di parte della sua umanità per sentimenti legati alla perdita di persone care.

A quel punto, dopo aver rubato lui, stavolta, un bacio a fior di labbra all'uomo più importante della sua intera esistenza dacché aveva memoria, Ken diede infine le spalle al suo re e, uscendo dalla Grande Sala della Cascata, lasciò infine il tempio e tornò al castello.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando l'ho scritta Shinou/Murata era il mio pairing preferito in assoluto...
> 
> Solo in seguito ho cominciato ad appassionarmi a Murata/Wolfram... tutta colpa di una fanficion one-shot che si intitola Confessional, di HARP0.  
> Se vi capita, andate a leggerla.  
> Non c'entra con questa fanfiction, ma se non vi è ancora capitata sotto al naso, io una letta gliela darei... ;) XD
> 
> Spero comunque che questa mini-storia vi sia piaciuta! Più che altro è giusto una scena... il resto sta nell'anime, come avrete notato! XD
> 
> Se voleste lasciare un commento, lo apprezzerei moltissimo! :D


End file.
